


the flat's a mess & so are we

by intertwiningwords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, non-magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: dean and seamus move into a london flat together.





	the flat's a mess & so are we

**Author's Note:**

> title from dodie's song; hope you enjoy!

Moving into their new flat was not as easy as they had expected.

Just when they finished unpacking a box, there were still twelve unopened boxes to follow. Eventually, out came the essentials while everything else was pushed into a corner. Clothes were lazily shoved into dresser drawers, paintbrushes put in unused mugs, posters hung up with tape above the bed. 

Dean and Seamus were finally living together. Who cared if their place was a wreck? They had each other, and they could slowly sift through boxes together over time. And once they finally got over their laziness, their flat would be fucking awesome, they were sure of it.

The sounds of London outside kept them up for the first few nights, but they quickly became accustomed to sirens and other sounds of the city.

“I thought New York was supposed to be the city that never sleeps,” Seamus groaned one night, rolling over to bury his face in Dean’s chest.

Dean chuckled, wrapping an arm around him to stroke his hair. “I guess London doesn’t either.”

They found ways to tire themselves out enough that the noise didn’t bother them.

 

***

 

A month after moving in, they finally got the energy to unpack. Framed pictures, fake plants, the hoodie Dean had been looking for, and a million more mugs that they definitely didn’t need.

It was finally starting to look like a home. Sure, it was little, but it was home.

“Oh, here’s where this went!” Dean said happily, pulling out the card Seamus made him for their first anniversary. Call him sentimental, or a hoarder, but he loved to save things that held meaning and memories.

Seamus’ ears turned pink. “You don’t have to keep all that crap, you know. I won’t be offended if you chuck it,” he said.

“I want to keep it! You made it for me,” Dean replied, sounding almost offended at the insinuation that he wouldn’t want it. To prove it, he hugged the card to his chest, loving the way Seamus couldn’t help but smile at his antics.

He leaned over to press a kiss to his lips.

They got a little distracted unpacking for a bit.

 

***

 

Two months in, all the boxes were empty, but nothing seemed to have a definite place. Dean’s easel jumped from the bedroom to the living room, furniture was rearranged, and new appliances bought. They fixed the broken sink in the bathroom (with a lot of help from Google), bought a microwave, hung picture frames, and got a towel set for the bathroom.

“We have to get this,” Seamus said through his laughter.

Dean took a look at the thing in his boyfriend’s hand. It was a cute like embroidery that read ‘please don’t do coke in the bathroom’. He had to laugh too.

“If it amuses you that much, we can get it,” he said. He was too much of a sucker to say no to Seamus.

Their bathroom got a lovely new decoration. Dean swore he heard Seamus giggle to himself every time he went to take a shower.

 

***

 

Three months in, their landlord gave them permission to get a pet.

There was a shelter pretty close by, so they spent their Sunday morning wishing to adopt every cat and dog in the place.

“Never tell Hermione about this place,” Dean said. “She’ll come adopt every single cat and Ron will lose his mind.”

Seamus laughed, immediately pulling his phone out of his pocket, and Dean knew he was texting Hermione about the shelter. He had a knack for doing the opposite of what he was told, but it didn’t bother Dean as much as it probably should have.

Their hearts were eventually stolen by a black cat that was missing it’s left eye. She was about two years old, and already named Spade. The workers warned them that she wasn’t very affectionate, and perhaps they’d like to look at the younger kittens instead.

They were set on her though. Much paperwork later, they settled their new family member into their messy flat, setting up her food bowl and litter box.

Within a week, she was sleeping on their laps, nuzzling them, meowing for food, and playing with the little trinkets they’d bought her.

“Not affectionate my ass,” Dean joked as she laid across the drawing he’d been working on. So much for finishing it up.

Seamus just laughed and pulled out his phone to snap a picture of her.

 

***

 

Five months. Spade was an Instagram famous cat (okay, she had 100 followers, and about half of them were Seamus and Dean’s friends, but still), they successfully installed a shelf in their living room to put their fake plants on, they got a desk, and a new shower curtain.

They still couldn’t pick their laundry up to save their lives, or cook a decent meal that wasn’t pasta. But they were surviving. They were happy.

Harry, Ron, and Neville came over to watch sports games and have drinks. They gossiped and caught up on each other’s lives. Ron and Hermione were engaged. Neville was going to school to become a biology teacher, and his exams were coming up, causing him more stress than usual. Harry had met some blond guy at a bar and was going out on a date with him the following week, so they all teased him about that for ages.

Things were good. They were so, so good.

 

***

 

Seven months.

“I know you’re not into the whole public displays of affection so I waited til we got home to do this,” Seamus said. His face was flushed, and he’d been restless all night. “These past few months in this flat have really proven to me how good we are together. You make me so, so happy, and you have all these years, and I want to spend the rest of my life burning dinner and binge-watching Netflix with you and our dumb cat.”

Spade looked up from her spot on the couch, as if she knew her dad was shit-talking her.

“Dean Thomas, will you marry me?”

“Fuck yes.”

The ring was simple but beautiful, and it fit perfectly.

They ignored their phones buzzing like crazy as they celebrated their engagement, and they ignored Spade scratching at the bedroom door. It was just the two of them in the world, for a little while.

 

***

 

“That looks perfect.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked, nervously fiddling with the collar of the suit.

Lavender rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m sure, silly. Come here, let me fix it.”

She and Parvati were helping him pick his tux, as he was a little clueless when it came to fashion.

“Am I supposed to cry when I find the right one, like Say Yes to the Dress?” he asked.

That made his friends laugh. “I cried when I found mine,” Parvati said. “But no, I don’t think you have to.”

Another five months til the wedding. He could do this.

 

***

 

“We could always tie a pillow to Spade’s back and make her the ring bearer?” Seamus suggested, and by his tone, Dean knew he wasn’t entirely joking.

“As funny as that would be, I don’t think she’d appreciate that. I was thinking Teddy could do it?” Dean said.

“I’ll ask Harry,” Seamus replied. “I still think Spade would be better though.”

Two months.

 

***

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, future husband,” Seamus said, pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips.

“See you tomorrow,” Dean replied, stealing one last kiss before Seamus left.

The rest of their wedding was so untraditional, they decided to uphold the idea that they shouldn’t be together the night before. 

The bed felt empty without Seamus next to him, but Spade gladly filled the empty space. Dean was grateful.

One more day.

 

***

 

“I do.”

“And do you, Dean-”

“I do!”

“You may now kiss the groom.”

And he did gladly.

A night of partying and drinking followed.

Harry introduced his plus one as “Draco”, aka the hot blond from the bar. Neville brought a girl by the name of Luna, and she danced like no one else was watching. They got so many hugs and so many gifts. Dean’s mom couldn’t stop crying. 

It was the happiest night of their lives.

 

***

 

The flat was still a mess. Spade still knocked everything off the coffee table and laid on Dean’s art. They still had too many mugs. Meals improved slightly, and they got curtains. The little things made them feel a little more adult, a little more responsible.

It didn’t really matter. Marriage wasn’t very different. Most importantly, they were still happy. They were happier. They were a bit of a mess, but they were happy messes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! feedback is always appreciated by kudos or comment!
> 
> tumblr: intertwiningwords.tumblr.com


End file.
